


Phone Calls at Bad Times

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Kids AU, Idea Popped into my head out of the blue, Identity Reveal, minor season 2 spoilers, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: Emma Hugo and Louis Agreste live comfortable lives, and have the most amazing parents ever. Marinette and Adrien Agreste are probably the coolest people you'll ever meet, right behind Ladybug and Cat Noir. So when they get home and their parents aren't there they call their mom mid Akuma battle, this leads to revelations the three Agreste children did not expect.





	1. The Phone Call to Start it All

Emma Agreste walked into the family home settling down on the couch, her brothers following quick behind her. Seeing her parents weren't yet home Emma sighed, she had wanted to talk more about Aunt Alya's Surprise Birthday Party. She blamed it on the akuma attack, for whatever reason, her parents always seemed to take longer to get home when they took place, despite Ladybug and Cat Noir's ability to keep the akuma confined to a small area allowing civilians to bypass the main area of attack. So Emma decided to call her mother to see how long she thought it would be before she and dad were home.

* * *

 

It wasn't often that Ladybug received a call on her yo-yo in the middle of an akuma battle, she spared only a second to check who was calling her, she squeaked when she saw it was her daughter. "Cat!!!" She called, catching her partners attention, the akuma busying itself with it's own agenda, while the two heroes conferred.

 

"What's wrong m'lady?" Cat Noir asked as he landed next to her.

 

"Emma is calling!" Ladybug said, concern evident in her tone and expression.

 

"Well you can't not pick up." Cat said, Ladybug groaned.

 

"I know, I guess I am gonna have to bite the bullet and answer with my ear piece," she said doing just that.

 

"Emma, this isn't exactly a good time." Ladybug said as she going her yo-yo to strike the Akuma.

* * *

 

 

If nothing else Emma was surprised by her mother's words. Her mother always answered the phone, rarely was she busy enough to warrant ignoring her kids calls, but Marinette Agreste never said it wasn't a good time when her kids called. Naturally this lead Emma to assume something bad had happened. "Mom," Emma began her voice uncertain, "what's going on?"

 

The grunting and loud crashes were unnerving, her mother was obviously grunting. Why on earth would world famous fashion mogul, Marinette Agreste, be grunting while on the phone. "Emma," Her mother's voice pulling her abruptly from her thoughts, "I hate to end the call but your father and I have some serious business to handle."

 

Emma was confused, her mother rarely hung up on other people, let alone her kids. Whatever it was that had her mother keeping calls short, she would find out soon enough.


	2. The Facade Fades to Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is confused, Ladybug feels guilty and let's something slip to the press, and the Agreste Family has an interesting revelation to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going

Ladybug felt extremely guilty, she hated hanging up on her children, but she was in the middle of an akuma battle, she had a good reason to, right? Still, Marinette Agreste, behind the mask of Ladybug, couldn't help but feel she was a bit rude to her daughter. She had just finished the battle when the press swarmed her and her partner/husband before they could take their leave.

 

Alya was present too, and she was able to see the expression on Ladybug's face, and hoped no one else would press the heroine on it. But of course that was when someone decided to call out, "LADYBUG! You seemed to get a call from someone during the attack, is there an issue?"

 

Ladybug heard the question, yet her filter was seemingly relaxed with the sheer amount of guilt she felt for hanging up on her daughter. Without it she managed to let a small factoid slip, "it was my daughter."

 

The reporters went silent this was the most information they had gleaned out of Ladybug and Cat Noir about their personal lives in years. Realizing her mistake, and the implications it meant for her family, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and jumped away, running her way home, Cat Noir following behind her a minute or so later.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma watched as Ladybug launched herself across the Parisian rooftops. However, she was too busy with what her mother had done, hanging up on her, and then Ladybug letting that small factoid slip, what was going on today? Her mother hangs up on a call because she was busy, and then Ladybug gets a call from her daughter. Was this all just a coincidence? Or was there more to it? Emma didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't know what to think of all of this either.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette Agreste de-transformed in the alleyway close to her home, her husband following suit. He walked up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, m'lady," he said, "you couldn't control when the akuma attack started, or that the kids got home while we were busy dealing with it."

 

Marinette sighed, "I know that, but I can't help but feel guilty about hanging up on her. We have never hung up on our children no matter how busy we are, Adrien. I don't want them to think we suddenly stopped caring about their calls for work or something!"

 

Adrien nodded rubbing her back as they made their way to their home. He didn't say anything for a moment, and when one looked at him it was clear he was waiting for a second before he spoke his thoughts. "Maybe it's time we told them, and cleared up this mess."

 

"Kitty, they idolize our alter-egos, I don't know how they'll take that news!" Marinette exclaimed, Tikki and Plagg who had been quiet until now both flee into Marinette's purse as they left the alleyway.

 

"Marinette," Adrien started, "you know they love you more than anything in the world right, not Ladybug,  _you_ , as in their mother, the woman who has stood by them for better or worse since before they were born. They absolutely adore you, sure they love me too, but Marinette, you're the parent with the magic touch, they can count on us both, but they plan surprises for you, everything they do in life is to make you proud of them. You're the one they look up to, Ladybug is simply the mystical hero. They would love you even more."

 

By now Marinette was crying, the tears came out in droves, be they happy or sad, or any of the other emotions that had been pent up inside of her for the better part of the last half hour. She began sobering up when they neared their door, and Adrien just stood there waiting for her tears to dry and her emotions to settle. When they did, he gave her a smile and she smiled back, "Adrien?" Marinette asked in a bit of a whisper.

 

"Yes, mon amour?" Adrien responded gently.

 

"Thank you for that, I love you." Marinette said queitly.

 

Adrien only smiled, and gestured to the door, she nodded and opened the door, the cool air of the entry hall settled around them, and Marinette hurried away from her husband's side to try and find their children. She found them in the living room watching the news reel, Emma looked distraught, while her brothers were flicking their eyes between homework and the television screen. Marinette quietly bypassed her sons, and sat down next to Emma, embracing her tightly.

 

Emma didn't respond right away, mainly because of how stealthily her mother had gotten passed her brothers and then managed to sit on the couch next to her and embrace her without making her presence known until the embrace occurred. When Emma did respond she felt her mother relax, but her embrace remained firm. The hug continued for a couple of minutes, and Emma looked up to see her father standing a short distance away, giving her mother silent support, just as he always did.

 

When Marinette finally ended the hug she spoke for the first time since she had entered their home, "I am so sorry I hung up on you, Emma." To say Emma was a little concerned at her mother's apology was an understatement, why was she apologizing for something that happened only once? Moreover, Emma could see the redness of her mother's eyes, had she been crying?

 

"Mom, were you crying?" Emma asked tentatively, concern etched in her voice. The only answer she received was a nod from her father, and her brothers turning around to find their parents home and their mother red eyed.

 

A few minutes later, and without warning their mother stood up, her retinas having returned to a near white color. "Your father and I have something to share with you, it is a secret that we have had since we met, something we've hidden from you for your own safety since you were born." Marinette began, voice fragile yet simultaneously firm. This was their mother, even when she was at her lowest, she had a strength and resolve that could overcome any situation. The thing that confused them was this decades old secret that their parents had been keeping since they'd met all those years ago.

 

"What secret?" Emma asked, she knew her parents wouldn't tell her and her brothers everything, but a secret this big, what could her parents possibly have that could affect their safety?

 

Their parents looked between each other, a conversation flying by in seconds through their eyes. When they broke eye contact the Agreste Children watched their mother open her purse and release two small floating creatures, one had deep majestically blue eyes and was red with a large black spot on her head, a small body and two antenna, the other was black and resembled a cat, had three whiskers and had green eyes. "Let me introduce, or rather re-introduce, you to Tikki and Plagg," their father said with a flourish. Then their father's words hit, they'd met these creatures before?

 

"Oh you wouldn't remember us, it's been years since you've seen us, you were oh so young when you last saw us." The small red creature said.

 

The three siblings turned to their mother again, hoping for an explanation, and she nodded at their questioning gazes, "Tikki and Plagg are kwamis they help your father and I transform..." she cut herself off, and Emma grew even more confused.

 

"Tranform, what do you mean?" Louis asked, his head tilted in curiosity.

 

"Your father and I are Ladybug, and Cat Noir," their mother said firmly, and with that the facade and magic that surrounded Ladybug and Cat Noir, it faded and remembering the physical appearance of the heroes and their parents, it fit so perfectly. The words they used to describe their parents, were similar and at times overlapping with the words they'd use to describe the Parisian super duo. The three children looked at their parents with renewed awe, and love. Before another word could be said they rushed up to their parents engaging in a family hug, their mother letting tears of relief and joy spill out of her eyes. The kids each had a single thought running through their heads, 'our mom is our hero.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good, it seems okay, but I don't know, tell me in the comments, I will continue from where we left off in a week or so since this story is easier to write than PDR. Now, with that said, expect PDR in the next day or so. 
> 
> Edit: After a quick check, this chapter is exactly 1400 words long.


End file.
